Deliora
Deliora (デリオラ Deriora) was an EtheriousFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 responsible for countless deaths, among which were the parents of Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 10 Appearance Deliora is a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, Deliora is covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 18-19 History At some point in time, Deliora was created by Zeref. He roamed around the continent, destroying different cities and towns. In the year X774, he entered into the Land of Isvan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 27 After destroying a few cities in the area, he traveled to Brago in the northern continent where he began his rampage. Gray Fullbuster, having heard that the Demon was in Brago, chased after him and attempted to fight him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 As he was unsuccessful with his plan, his mentor, Ur, came to his rescue, but, after many tries, she realized that the Demon was too powerful for her to defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 14 Shortly after, Lyon went ahead and started casting Iced Shell as it was the only spell he had that was capable of defeating the Demon, but he was quickly stopped by Ur due to the effects the spell has on the caster. Shortly afterwards, Ur herself decided to freeze the Demon with the aforementioned spell instead, turning her own body into an ice prison that sealed Deliora away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 6-15 Due to this, Deliora stayed on the northern continent, sealed in Ur's ice prison until the year X781, when Lyon Vastia and his comrades brought Deliora from Brago to Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 6 There, through the use of Moon Drip, they tried to unseal him from the ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Through the combined efforts of Lyon Vastia and his comrades and despite the efforts of Team Natsu, Deliora is freed from the spell that had him bound. He lets out several loud roars heard throughout the temple where he has been unsealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-4 As Gray and Natsu arrive at his location, the latter decides to fight him, disapproving the former's decision to sacrifice his own life via the Iced Shell. However, just as the Demon is ready to attack, Deliora slowly starts crumbling to pieces before ultimately dying, all of this being because of Ur's Iced Shell, which has been slowly draining Deliora's life force for 10 years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 10-15 Abilities Energy Beams: Deliora is able to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored energy beams from his mouthFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 which, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15 The Demon attempted to shoot these beams at Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, but was unsuccessful due to them being blocked by Ur. Immortality: Deliora, before his death, was an immortal Demon, meaning that he could not die of natural causes, such as old age. However unnatural causes, like physical attacks, blows, etc., can kill him. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Deliora appears in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. In the game, he is one of the most powerful bosses. Like most of the game's large creatures, Deliora's size has been reduced greatly from what it is in the series.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Battles & Events *Ur vs. Deliora *The Sealing of Deliora *The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release References Navigation Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Spells Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Translation Check